Declaration on Christmas
by mishasc
Summary: Morgan decides to spend Christmas alone in his apartment but is soon surprised by Greg with champgne and strawberries.


_There were still some hours for Christmas, the entire team was to play, some would celebrate with the family, other friends, Morgan would be alone in the solitude of your apartment. Greg felt really frustrated, he had in mind if declare for Morgan midnight in point. And there she was sitting in your sofa, in one hand a glass of wine, and imagining what Greg would be doing._

_Greg took a bath time consuming and sweet smelling, his mind traveled to a few hours before, when all were still in the lab, he had plans for that night, and all his plans included the blond, and better, he knew that she would be alone in his apartment, it was the perfect opportunity that he needed to outwit their fears and declaring himself for it._

_Morgan turned on the radio hoping to hear some music that did not distract from, but gave up quickly, all the songs in one way or another told his story of unrequited love, and this one was no longer depressed, turned off the radio and stood leaned over on the window of his apartment, looking at the lights in a Vegas even more enlightened, in a neighboring building could see the silhouette of a couple dancing, should be having fun too. And instinctively if imagined dancing with Greg, faces pasted, hearts beating in sync, a smile that made his lips, it would be a done and both be with Greg so close, something that would be impossible._

_A sad smile appeared on his lips, he took a generous gulp of his wine, he returned his attention to the neighboring building when his bell rang stopped in front of it beautiful as a Greek god was Greg, seemed to have come out of some commercial of French champagne, by God, it was really beautiful, carrying a bottle of champagne and a box that seemed to be of strawberries, Morgan was no reaction, he raised one of its Eyebrows trying to unravel all that silence disturbing, feeling stained with all the visual inspection which was being subjected it, needed end with what soon his groin began to pulsate with so much attention to Morgan._

_"It seems that I am at a crime scene, being reviewed, will be that I could get?" - he asked. _

_As that awakens a powerful enchantment, she heard his words adentrarem his ears causing a certain redness on their faces, in the blink of an eye get back to sanity before lost and without answer gave passage before it came into your apartment. Closed the door and saw him walking up to the sofa, depositing what was in their hands on bedside table in the center, and once again she was analyzing Greg completely, only that now in an angle of breathtaking, she always found the body of his friend a delight, but always observed with caution, and now she was looking at that body, bit of the lips, trying in vain to look the of the monument, reached the salivary, led one of hands to mouth to make sure that the saliva was not dripping by the corner of your mouth, because literally she I was drooling over the body of Greg, in a superhuman effort diverted eyes almost at the same moment in which he turned to her, with a face of interrogation he saw reddening without realizing that again was being examined by it. _

_"And then, not invites me to sit down?" He was trying to be sociable, I tried to show her a calm I have not felt at the time, to do so with a shorts short bonded to the body and a red was feeding their varied erotic dreams with her, needed to be calm to not attack it with kisses and hugs._

_"Yes, of course, sit down! IS that I am surprised that you are here, so ... so ... " She wanted to say so close and so yummy, but again she's lips with one thousand and one fantasies crowding out his mind and did not complete the what I was going to say!_

_"I have heard you say that it would spend Christmas alone in your apartment and decided going on here with you, because that would also go alone, a problem with this, if I go away?" - He said fearing both by a response as now._

_"NO!" Its not came out exaggerated, almost shouted. "You can stay! Smiled relieved and happy by the company." _

_Greg smiled satisfied, his plan to declare and spend the night with Morgan was forwarding very well._

_"Accompanies me in a glass of champagne? I know that there is no time for Christmas, but we can already celebrate what do you think?" He asks._

_"Of course, I'll get another bowl!" _

_Now it was the turn of it analyze Morgan walking sexily to the kitchen, with the shorts designed in your body, when she opened the door of the cabinet and is supported on the ends of the feet to get pick up the bowl Greg swallowed in dry, there was no longer any more sure if they would be next to it without kissing it. She started jumping, was very happy, would christmas with whom she always dreamed, even if only as friends! _

_"Here is the bowl!"_

_He broke out the champagne, causing giggle from joy at Morgan, filled two bowls and gave one to her, opened the box strawberries and before anything saw Morgan hoovering a single gulp all the champagne of your bowl, by clicking the lips in total surrender to the taste of the drink. _

_"It was for you to have expected the strawberry!" - He rebuked him having fun with the scene._

_"Why?" She asks without understanding. _

_"It highlights the flavor of the champagne!"_

_Morgan smiled and showed him the empty bowl, with eyes supplicants asked that he terrors upon again with the drink bubbly! Actually Greg was right, the strawberry gave a very special touch to champagne, without much talk lost in their own thoughts, both trying to move some thoughts totally unfit, and Greg taking courage to declare saw Morgan throwing your head on his chest without any embarrassment, perhaps under the influence of champagne, he landed his hand on her arm and felt his chest lives gasping from happy, wanting to prolong the moment and at the same time fearing ruin everything. There was only half an hour for the arrival of Christmas, he grasped with the hands the face of Morgan, were so close that their noses if touched the bottle of champagne empty in a corner of the table, along with two bowls and the empty box of strawberries._

_She felt his heart horas within her breast, whether it was effect of alcohol or not, what she most wanted was to take advantage of the moment, Greg delved into his mind in search of right words, nothing was found, his mind was a mixture of his naked body covering the nakedness of Morgan, moans and cries of pleasure! He felt his member react, pulsing of pleasure, he could not specify the exact moment in which their mouths joined in a breathtaking kiss, his hands going through each piece of the coasts of Morgan, bringing to himself even more, making the kiss deeper, tasting every inch of that mouth delicious taste of strawberry and champagne. She kissed him, mordiscava, arranhava the back of Greg under the fabric of his polo shirt, its center increasingly humid needed him and with urgency. He kiss his neck, making drawings with their language, eating, biting, leaving traces of their excitement. _

_The clothes were torn, almost torn, the sofa has become small for the two bodies that intertwined in search of pleasure, only with underwear, she pulled by the arm and led him to the room, he put her gently on the bed with white sheets, perfect. He sighed to see as it was beautiful, with curves sculpted by God, Morgan saw as he was a tantalisingly excited, if the fabric of their boxer was not resistant would probably have torn with his erection._

_He has placed several kisses on her belly, reached the sinuses and the l_icked with desire_, if delivered without difficulty some of that part, and l_icked _one of the sinuses with voracity, she drew with his hands the thing which both wanted hours before, felt, pushed, surreptitiously slipped the part that prevented a direct contact with the member of Greg, It was the culmination of his pleasure, he felt if performed with the touch, skin to skin, he dropped a moan of pleasure before the hands fabulous Morgan and if lost time in her breasts succulent. She cried out in pleasure and then his hands were clawing the bed sheet, whispered the name of Greg several times, needed him inside of her, he could no longer wait, withdrew from the parts that were still hiding its target of desire and the penetrated, slowly, as well Slowly, the pace was getting intense, the stabs deeper, nails of Morgan ami leaving marks on the back of Greg, the kisses wet, words without causation were said, by far heard the sound of fireworks, announcing the arrival of Christmas, in that room listening to sighs and cries of pleasure, whispers of love declared in silence! _

_Stunned, if rippled the pleasure given and received, will arrive almost simultaneously with the maximum of pleasure, Greg flowed from inside your hot liquid, feeling its member be caressed by the contractions of the pleasure center of Morgan. In a small moment of lucidity, opened their eyes and saw himself graced by total delivery of Morgan, now bit the lips, and the wetting with the tongue begging for a kiss, still inside the kissed passionately, proving the sweet honey that his lips offered and fell breathless at his side._

_The few were listening to the noise of fireworks and a slight glow from the bedroom window, christmas had arrived, and along with it the promise of a lasting love, who jumped some steps, but that finally had accomplished. _

_Greg kissed his mouth affectionately._

_"Happy Christmas, Morgan. I love you!"_

_With a smile stamped on the face, which only lost to the size of their happiness, Morgan whispered to him in whispers to him causing a shiver down the spine._

_"Happy Christmas, I love you!" _

_Their eyes met and any declaration of love would seem cliche before that exchange so significant of looks!_


End file.
